


Too Good

by NepgyaHeart



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Origami, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepgyaHeart/pseuds/NepgyaHeart
Summary: Hina was perfect at everything. Or so Sayo thought. There actually was such a thing as being too good at things, proven when Hina begs Sayo to teach her how to make a simple origami crane.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Too Good

"Hey Sis, please help me." Hina sauntered into her older sister's room and splayed herself out on the bed.

Sayo put her guitar, which she had just been playing, down on the floor against its stand to avoid any damage sustained from Hina's flailing legs. Ignoring the fact that Hina didn't even knock before entering, much less wait for permission, she said, "My help? For what?"

"So you will?" Hina sat up properly in an instant and looked at Sayo expectantly.

"I will consider it if you tell me what you need help with."

"Really?" She grabbed Sayo's arm. "With origami!"

"Origami?"

Hina took her phone out and passed it over. Sayo stared at the screen, trying to parse the situation further. It was open to a Pastel*Palettes social media account. A picture of Hina holding an elaborate paper dragon confused Sayo. "And this is?"

Hina stopped herself from plucking at Sayo's guitar. "I can't make a crane."

"Yet you can make a dragon?" Sayo passed the phone back and crossed her arms. "Hina, please, if this is another attempt to hang out, we can do this another time. However, I would much rather practice for-"

"Wah, please, Sis!" Hina tugged on her sister's sleeve.

With a sigh, Sayo said, "Please tell me exactly what the issue is. Only then can I give you a proper answer."

Hina's eyes lit up. "Right. Well, there's going to be this charity venue that Pastel*Palettes is going to be a part of. One thing we're going to have to do is fold a thousand cranes live, but I'm the only one who can't make a crane yet."

The word _yet_ bothered Sayo, but she decided to let it slide. "Then why don't you ask one of your bandmates instead of me?"

"Because I want it to be you, Sis!" A moment of silence followed before Hina talked again. "Well, Aya-chan and Maya-chan did try to help me, but I couldn't do it."

"Maybe that means you should practice some-"

"But if you teach me, I know I can get it!" She clasped her hands together. "Please, Sis?"

"This is just origami," Sayo said while turning her head. With a slight blush, she added, "But if you're going to do it, you might as well do it right."

Hina gasped and dashed out of the room. In an instant, she came back with a stack of flashy origami paper and sat down at the small table in Sayo's room.

Her sister joined her and took a square from the pile. "Follow me."

"Mm!" Hina hummed and folded a sheet just as Sayo did.

"I still find it hard to believe you can't make a simple origami crane."

"Well, it's just, every time I tried to make one, it turned out to be something different. Like the dragon in the picture I showed you, or a bunch of stars."

Proving her point, Hina lifted her paper, which had turned from just one sheet of into several folded into interlaced stars. Sayo nearly ripped her fold at the complicated piece Hina just made before she could get her paper to even resemble a crane.

"Maybe you should focus more on what you want the end product to be." Sayo resumed meticulously folding her paper.

"That's what Chisato-chan told me to do. I really tried, but look, Sis!" Hina held up a new piece: a bouquet of paper flowers sitting in a box. "I don't know what's happening."

"Hina, if you don't want to try to learn this properly, then please don't waste our time with this." Sayo put the finishing touch on her now-completed crane. It was a textbook piece, not a single mistake with any crease.

"Whoa, that's what they're supposed to look like? Aya-chan's looked nothing like yours!" Hina burst out laughing, recalling how Aya's practice cranes were so covered in accidental folds, they looked lumpy. Eventually she got the hang of it, however, with the help of Chisato.

"It is nice that you are entertained with this, but please leave if that is all this is." Sayo placed her crane in front of Hina and crossed her arms again.

"No, wait, I'll take it super seriously this time." Hina took the paper bird in her hands and studied every square inch of it for one second. "I think I can do it now. Just watch!"

"No, Hina. I know where this is going." Sayo put her hands on top of the paper her sister just took. "Follow me exactly and you'll get a crane for sure."

"Okay."

In silence, the twins folded paper, Hina constantly looking at Sayo to see the next step. When they got to the point where they had to tug on the wings to make the body puff out, Hina felt a thought coming on. "I know how to make this more exciting!"

"What? Didn't we agree-"

Sayo stopped herself once Hina presented to her, yet again, an elaborate and beautiful piece that was anything but a crane. "Aw man, it's not a crane anymore."

"Exactly. What happened to following my lead to a t?"

"Well, I just thought it could be even more boppin' to make something else."

"Be that as it may, your goal is to make a crane." Trying to not let it get to her, Sayo continued her folding. "Try it again."

"Okay…" She took another piece of paper. But after the first crease, Hina's eyes lit up again as she folded like mad until another perfect figure sat in her hand. "Check this out, Sis!"

"Please take this seriously." Sayo passed over another sheet while avoiding looking at Hina's growing collection of origami figures far more impressive than her simple cranes.

"This time for sure!"

"Hina, wait." Sayo stopped her from starting. "Why don't we make something even simpler for practice?"

"Sure, like what?"

"How about an easy butterfly? I have a feeling…"

"How do you make that one?"

"Like this."

Hina observed the steps closely. Come time to make her own, the end product was yet another intricate origami.

"Let us try a small flower."

Again, Sayo showed and Hina followed, ending in the same result.

"I do not understand what the issue is here. This is the simplest it can get."

"I know, but I keep making these ones that aren't like yours at all."

"Because you aren't making what I am. You aren't focusing at all. You're letting your mind wander because you think this is beneath you, so you keep making these extravagant pieces that only experts would be able to make," Sayo said coldly, letting her temper get the better of her. Even in origami, Hina had to best her like this? "Unlike you, some people have to put effort into their work."

"I… That isn't what I meant to do, Sis…" Hina gently cradled the first crane Sayo made in cupped hands. "I'm sorry."

"No, I…" Sayo took a deep breath and stared at her younger sister. "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my intention to scold you like that. I apologize, Hina."

"Sis, I promise, I'll follow you exactly. Please teach me how to fold a crane."

Clearing her mind, Sayo replied, "Okay. Let's start with the first step."

In perfect sync, the two folded their papers. That was, until they hit a small snag. "Sis, can you show me that again?"

"Weren't you watching me?"

"I was, but then I thought about making something else for a second and didn't see."

With a sigh, Sayo looked over at Hina's paper. "Hm? What did you do?"

"Did I mess up?" Hina asked just as incredulously.

"Maybe. Let me see it." Sayo took the half-finished crane and put it up to her eye, noticing an unintentional pinch made in the paper, probably from a too-forceful pull.

"What's wrong?" Hina scooted over and practically put her head on Sayo's shoulder.

"Nothing too major. Let me adjust it." She took a little satisfaction in the small mistake Hina made.

"Sis, maybe you shouldn't pull it like that."

"What do you-"

The sound of a small rip made Sayo stop talking. Where the pinch once was was now a tiny tear in the paper.

Hina giggled. "Wow, I didn't know that could happen."

Ignoring the blush coming on, Sayo fixed the paper as best she could before keeping it in her hand and giving Hina hers. "Please just pay attention."

They got to the last step without any further hitches. Sayo pulled the wings out on hers, then waited for Hina to do the same. "Sis, are you sure that's right?"

"You just saw me do it. What is holding you up?"

"I don't want to mess this one up now."

 _You, mess things up? How could that be possible?_ Sayo thought. After hesitating for a second, she put her hands over Hina's and used them to pull the wings open.

Together, they completed Hina's first crane. When Sayo looked up, still holding her sister's hands, Hina greeted her with a dazzling smile. "We did it, Sis!"

"Er, yes, we did." Sayo scooted to the left a little and took another two sheets from the paper pile. "Why don't you make one without my help this time, then?"

"Okay!" Hina made one fold before she sat up and laughed. "This is so interesting!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sayo asked warily.

"I mean, I can't make simple origami! I can usually do anything on the first try, and I made so many other figures, but I messed up so many times to make just one crane!"

Sayo soaked the words in, as well as its implications. If Hina couldn't make simple origami, as she displayed just minutes ago, then Sayo was _better_ than her at it. And she was. "I guess so…"

"This is so interesting!" Hina repeated, laughing wildly. "I couldn't even make a crane without your help!"

"Is that so?" How impossible Sayo thought it to be to find something Hina struggled with. Her younger sister could make origami to the standards of a pro, except when it came to cranes, butterflies, and who knew what else. Something so easy, and Hina couldn't make them at all without her.

Still laughing, Hina folded her new paper in half. After a few seconds, she held what looked more like a person than another crane. She pulled a marker out of her pocket and put a few details on it.

"What are you doing now?"

"Ta-da!" Hina presented her new creation: a paper doll made to look like Sayo. The sharp eyes, steady frown, and everything else Hina drew and folded matched the older twin perfectly. "It's you!"

Reluctantly taking it after Hina dropped it in her lap, Sayo looked over the doll. "Why?"

Hina shrugged and lied down on the floor. "I just felt like it."

"What happened to the cranes?"

"Huh?" Hina sat up and took another paper. "I'm sure I can make it again now. I know how to do it because you helped me, Sis."

 _She learned something from me?_ Sayo only stared at the doll her sister made for her. Did she really look so cold to Hina?

She snapped out of her thoughts as Hina moaned. "Aw, what happened?"

Yet another complicated origami got added to Hina's pile. So, she took yet another paper and started again. At this, Sayo let herself smile. _She really can't make a simple origami crane._

As Hina occupied herself with another failure, Sayo placed the doll in her hands off to the side and slyly took paper for herself.

Fold after fold, she finished her piece just as Hina made an origami serving of french fries with both of their names and faces drawn on the side. Sayo snuck the marker away from Hina and looked at her own doll and sister for reference.

When she capped the marker, Sayo only then noticed that half her table was covered in Hina's extravagant creations. She hid her product until Hina finished her next origami.

"Hina, why don't you take a small break?"

"Right!" Hina gave a wide smile.

"Well…" Sayo hesitated and hid her newest origami.

"Sis, what's behind your back?" Hina peeked around her, causing Sayo to jump and blush.

"It's nothing special. Just… Here." Sayo tossed it at Hina. The younger twin caught it and smiled the brightest she could.

"You made this for me? So cool!" Hina delicately held her gift: a paper doll of herself, made in a very Sayo-way.

"I said it's nothing."

Hina held her smile for a good minute before gingerly putting her doll on the table beside the one of Sayo. "Thank you, Sis."

"Never mind that." Sayo continued to flush red, the mostly-unreciprocated hug her sister gave her not helping. "Let's just try to make another crane."

"Mm-hmm!" Hina leaned against her sister as they folded paper once more.

Eventually, Sayo came out with another perfect crane, while Hina had a wad of paper that resembled one. "You're getting closer." She hid the laugh she had at the mediocre origami Hina just made.

"I am!"

Sayo allowed herself to smile. "If you slow down and concentrate, you can make an even better one."

"Got it!" Hina stuck her tongue out and narrowed her eyes at her paper. "Hey, Sis?"

"What is it?" Sayo finished another crane.

"Can you come to our event? The one I'm doing this for, I mean." The two stopped folding and looked at each other. "It's open to the public."

"When is it?"

"Oh, please say you'll come!" Hina clasped her hands together. "I think I can only make cranes if you're with me."

Sayo entertained the thought and looked at the two okay-quality cranes Hina struggled to make in the past hour. With restraint, she said, "If I knew the time and location, I could give you a proper answer."

"Next Saturday in the morning until we either make a thousand cranes or midnight hits."

"That sounds like a lot of work. Can you five get it done?" Sayo did the calculations in her head. With the members of Pastel*Palettes splitting work evenly, they each had to make 200 cranes in the span of most likely twelve hours. Not completely impossible, but if Hina (and that Maruyama-san if she was as bad as Hina said without any help) couldn't get a good hang of folding cranes, there would be trouble.

"We'll definitely try. It'll be so boppin'."

"Roselia has a concert Friday night."

"What? Aw…" Hina deflated and squished the paper in her hands. With puffed cheeks, she said, "So you want to spend Saturday reflecting and practicing more?"

"No…" Sayo looked off to the side with a small smile. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to go watch for a little while."

"Really?" Hina leaned into Sayo's face and bounced on her knees.

Placing a hand on Hina's bobbing head, she said, "Yes, really."

"Thank you, Sis!"

Sayo stared at the twin paper dolls leaning against each other on the table and let out a stifled giggle just as her sister finished a crooked origami crane.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I really believed that there had to be something Sayo was better at than Hina (other than reading a map) and thought about Hina being too good at something that she couldn't do anything easy, and this was born. Hopefully this came out fine, and that "paper," "origami," and "fold" still sound like words to you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
